


kiss me like it’s do or die

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: “Otabek ducked his head, rasping a quiet ‘Yura’ against the sensitive skin over Yuri’s throat, low and gravelly. There was something in his voice, a restrained, ragged edge, like he was holding back an ocean of desperate wanting and pent up emotion, and it sent cold shivers down Yuri’s spine.“





	kiss me like it’s do or die

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the lack of plot here. I got a little caught up in writing the kissing and forgot to think about anything else ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Can you just fucking kiss me?” 

The words had ripped their way up Yuri’s throat, low and rough and wanting, before he knew what he was doing. That wasn’t what he’d meant to say. Still, the words hung in the air, thick and heavy with tension. And the moment the question left his mouth, it hit him just how badly he wanted to feel Otabek’s lips against his own, hands wandering over bare skin. Heat engulfed him, pulsing beneath his skin, and every nerve ached and thrummed with the desire to touch Otabek, to feel him. 

Yuri was still sucking in ragged breaths, keyed up and frustrated, where Otabek looked like the picture of calm, cool and stoic. Or, at least he had, until Yuri all but growled at him, voicing all the feelings they both had been reigning back and carefully ignoring for so long. But with something spoken, something finally just a little more concrete, Otabek allowed himself to react. 

He was still careful, restrained, but he paced forward to meet Yuri in the center of the dim hall. Swallowing thickly, he brought his hands up to Yuri’s face, fingers gently brushing blonde locks back behind his ears. All the while, Yuri’s heart pounded frantically against his ribs, beating so hard he couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears. 

But Otabek didn’t kiss him, lips hovering just a few inches away while Yuri watched, wide-eyed. Yuri didn’t know if Otabek was waiting for permission, or just being shy or embarrassed, but the anticipation was killing him. Fire swept across his skin where Otabek’s fingers brushed against his cheeks, ghosting over the shell of his ears, and the heat spread across his face then sunk lower, down his neck to curl tightly in his chest. 

His face was too hot. Everything was too hot. Yuri sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, trying to contain the rush of wanting that overwhelmed him. He felt like he could melt, or combust on the spot, or maybe both at the same time. The waiting, the soft warmth of Otabek’s breath against his cheek, the kindling spark that jumped between them, it all fed into the roiling heat in the pit of Yuri’s stomach, spurring him on. 

After a few more frantic heartbeats, Otabek ducked his head, rasping a quiet ‘Yura’ against the sensitive skin over Yuri’s throat, low and gravelly. There was something in his voice, a restrained, ragged edge, like he was holding back an ocean of desperate wanting and pent up emotion, and it sent cold shivers down Yuri’s spine. All at once, something in Yuri’s stomach clenched hard, his head feeling light and fuzzy. Wetting his lips and swallowing against the sudden dryness in his throat, Yuri nudged Otabek’s chin up, fingers curling desperately in the collar of his jacket. Then, after an intense shared gaze, green and hazel eyes both alight, Yuri closed the gap between them and kissed Otabek. 

At first, it was all hunger and teeth, raw and passionate, the heat burning down to Yuri’s toes. Yet, Yuri couldn’t even bring himself to care that it was wet and sloppy and his jaw was already starting to ache with the clashes of teeth. God, it was what he had been wanting for so long. And it lived up to every expectation he ever had. 

Gripping tighter at Otabek’s collar, Yuri pulled him down closer. In response, Otabek stalked forward, pressing into Yuri until he was pinned against the wall, beneath his chest. And just to let Otabek know that he wasn’t the one in control, Yuri bit at his lower lip and tugged, earning a sharp gasp in return. Otabek’s hands were moving to his waist then, thumbs rubbing absent minded circles against Yuri’s sides. Though, each time Yuri nipped at his lip or pushed his tongue into Otabek’s mouth, the fingers on his waist tightened, curling into the toned muscle of his abdomen. 

Eventually, Otabek eased back a little, out of breath. Yuri had to choke down the needy whine that threatened to fall past his lips. Untangling one hand from the fabric of Otabek’s jacket, he wiped at his lips with the back of his wrist, the sensitive skin still tingling pleasantly. 

“Is that what you had in mind?” Otabek asked a little breathlessly, a twinge of pink across his cheeks. There was something bright and happy in his eyes, smoldering just a bit with the heat simmering between them. It made Yuri’s heart skip a few beats, affection swelling in his chest. 

“Christ, Beka. That was so much better than what I had in mind,” Yuri breathed, grinning and letting his head fall back to rest against the wall. His eyes fluttered shut as Otabek’s warm chuckle filled the air, rumbling in his chest. Suddenly, some of the intense fire and passion that had been driving Yuri up the wall dissipated, leaving something sweeter in its wake. So he just laughed along with Otabek, bliss overwhelming the disbelief that he was actually lucky enough to be pinned against the wall, making out with his best friend. 

And when Otabek caught his lips again, softer and gentler this time, Yuri let himself melt into the touch. There was no rush now, and every tender touch lingered. Breathing a contented sigh against Otabek’s mouth, Yuri all but purred when he felt hands in his hair, combing through the shoulder length locks. Otabek’s lips curved up against his then, smiling into the kiss at the sound. 

Face going a little hot, Yuri flushed a light pink when Otabek mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘you’re so cute’ into his mouth. He let it slide, though, since Otabek had his tongue in Yuri’s mouth again and he really couldn’t bring himself to argue like that. Instead, he just lost himself in the gentle rhythm of the kiss, dizzy with the sensation. 

Yuri wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but when Otabek finally stepped back, he thought it hadn’t lasted nearly long enough. Still, he didn’t push, not wanting to mess anything up. He had worked so hard and waited so long to get there, the last thing he wanted was to scare Otabek off. Though, with all the shit that Otabek had stuck with him through, Yuri was pretty convinced that he wasn’t going anywhere. And that meant more to him than anything else. Even if the next steps were complicated or messy, Yuri didn’t want to take them with anyone else.


End file.
